


Convictions and Contradictions

by ragnarok89



Category: Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Conflict of Interests, Dark Past, Divination, Drabble, F/M, Fate & Destiny, Gen, Internal Conflict, Introspection, Mentor/Protégé, POV Alternating, Post-Season/Series 01 Finale, Team Dynamics, Team as Family, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 12:03:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4834622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. There were things that they both had to live with, and had yet to learn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Convictions and Contradictions

She was a very capable warrior, one of the most impressive that Drift had ever seen, but she still wasn’t ready for what Earth had to offer, or what the future held.

“I always knew that I’d train with a bot like you someday,” Windblade sighed, following Drift onto the spot that was prepped for training in the scrapyard. Her sword was gleaming with Cybertronian metal, one she made herself, and it matched the shine of her wings. “I just never figured that it would be here on Earth.”

Drift nodded at Windblade, tight-lipped, and kept a stern look. Windblade may have been sent by Primus, but she was still young, a free spirit. Strong and powerful, sure, but she had not experienced all that there was as of yet. “Windblade,” Drift spoke, quiet enough that the other teammates wouldn’t hear. “You still have much to learn.”

“I’m aware of that,” Windblade replied, almost making peace with that notion, and shifted her stance. She was an open book, bold with her emotions and actions alike.

Drift vented a sigh and he unsheathed his sword. “I know that you are. When you are a part of this team, you won’t be free to do as you wish when you feel like it —to be on your own at all times. To shield yourself from others.” He thought about how he kept his distance from other bots during the war for Cybertron, having to expect much from his pupils Jetstorm and Slipstream. He had unknowingly pushed them away with his steel temperament. And he didn’t want to lose them. “You are now a piece of this team that cannot be broken away. You would owe this team _everything_.”

A hush fell upon them after that. Windblade blinked and narrowed her optics, clearing her throat, to break the silence between them. “That I can live with, if I have to,” she said, and drew her sword.

Drift moved forward and nodded in agreement; there were things that they both had to live with, and had yet to learn, within the convictions and contradictions they had become.


End file.
